


Always A Special Day

by OuMiyuki



Series: Honoka x Aqours [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA, Happy Birthday Dia 2021, HonoDia, New Year's Fluff, NozoEli is real ;D, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka visits Dia on New Year’s Day to celebrate her girlfriend’s birthday. With a big surprise planned that Dia would have never guessed.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia
Series: Honoka x Aqours [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Always A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> **HonoDia for the New Years!! :D**
> 
> **May we all enjoy~ >w< **

Honoka visits Dia for New Year’s and most importantly for her girlfriend’s birthday! With a huge, wide, classic Honoka smile, she greets Dia’s parents and was invited in warmly but with watchful eyes as the Kurosawa parents made sure their first daughter was in the right hands.

Ruby was surprisingly the first Kurosawa daughter to greet Honoka. With a sheepish and excited smile of her own, “O-Onee-chan is getting dressed, H-Honoka-san.”

“Honoka-chan will do, Ruby-chan~” Honoka encourages and the redhead ducks her head lower with a shy and quiet “pigii!”.

“H-H-Honoka…chan.” Ruby does her rubesty and Honoka stands to pat the adorable little sister.

“You’re so cute, Ruby-chan!”

“Pigyaa…~” Ruby sounds; loving the headpat from _The_ Kousaka Honoka and also because she loves praises.

“Ahem.” The sound of someone clearing their throat catches both girls attention in an instant.

Honoka bounded over to the kimono-clad black-haired beauty who sported a blush at the sight of the energetic gingerhead rushing towards her – pearly whites gleaming to her and just her, blue eyes brighter than any full moon and-

“Dia-chan!!!” Honoka threw her arms around Dia despite the protest and warning that she would mess up the kimono that Dia painstakingly took the time to get in.

Dia’s heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird. Her hands wrapped around her girlfriend.

“Dia-chan. Dia-chan. Dia-chan~ Dia-chan!!” Honoka calls repeatedly as she rubbed her cheeks against the taller girl.

“H-H-Honoka-san!” Dia scolds, her cheeks growing redder with every second of warmth filling her heart and passing through her bloodstream and her skin.

“Aww~ Again with the ‘san’. Even though you sang not to in “MY LIST” to you~” Honoka pulls back and shakes her head at her girlfriend.

“I didn’t sing-” Dia opens her mouth to retort but Honoka was faster.

“Even if you didn’t sing those exact lines. I’m super sure that it was written just for you!” Honoka giggles as she spins out of Dia’s hold.

“Honoka-san!” Dia called exasperated but a sad pout not going unnoticed by the gingerhead from Honoka leaving the embrace.

“Am I right, Ruby-chan~?” Honoka reels in her ally and Ruby quickly nodded.

“I think so too.” Ruby smiles apologetically to her older sister who wore a shocked look that her very own sister has betrayed her. “Honoka-chan is right.”

“Ha! See that!” Honoka’s expression could not be any smugger.

Dia huffs defeated but stubbornly. “Honoka…”

Honoka threw her hands in the air with a silent ‘yay!’ and took Dia’s hands in hers. “Shall we go on our date, _Dia-chan_?”

Dia made a mysterious noise as she turned her head as far away from her girlfriend smiling cutely and charmingly at her, nodding her head as an answer, knowing she can trust that her voice would betray her if she spoke.

Honoka looked to Ruby and the smaller girl nodded enthusiastically, leading them to the door. “Happy birthday, onee-chan. And enjoy your date!”

“Thank you, Ruby…” Dia opened and closed her mouth several times as she accepted Ruby’s earnest and simple wish for her to enjoy her date. “And you enjoy your new year.”

Ruby giggles and puts up a stern voice, mimicking her sister. “And I expect you home before it turns dark.”

“Wha-”

“I’ll be sure to bring your sister home in one piece!” Honoka chuckles.

“I certainly would like to return in one piece,” Dia commented on those word choices.

Honoka only laughed again, which was just so contagious as Dia laughed quietly too. They waved goodbye to Ruby and went on their way.

* * *

“So…” Honoka leaned closer, tiptoeing to whisper into her girlfriend’s ears. _“I didn’t say this earlier but…you’re really beautiful in your kimono.”_

Dia clenches her fist and breathed in hard, doing her best to calm her heart and not combust from being injected with so much love and cuteness on the morning of her birthday.

It was only until they boarded the bus and it started moving that Dia squeezed Honoka’s hand holding hers, the gingerhead looked over patiently. “Thank you…”

Honoka beams. “It’s the truth.”

* * *

The couple reaches their stop and Honoka leads the way, always replying with a wink and “You’ll know when we get there.” each time Dia asks where they are going. 

They soon reach the end of the street, facing a nameless store. “Here we are!”

“And where exactly-”

“C’mon.” Honoka opens the door and Dia is greeted with a simple setting.

There was a singular table and two chairs in the store’s space, closer to the front where there were a small stage and a mic. A grand piano sat beside the stage. And with only one curtain at that corner, Dia assumes is where the staff would come out from.

“What are we doing in a place like this?”

Honoka leads Dia to their seat, even pushing the seat in as Dia sits as a gentleman would; Dia would have never guessed that Honoka trained to do it! “It’s my birthday surprise gift to you~”

Dia was done scanning the room and she looks to Honoka, the gingerhead returned a reassuring smile. “I know you’ll like it.”

Dia smiled wryly; worried about what surprise could come her way as she was fully content with just having Honoka smiling beside her and spending the day together. “It’s not a jump scare, right?”

“I didn’t know you liked jump scares. I’ll plan it-”

“I don’t. I…don’t. I was just worried.” Dia quickly explained; not wanting any jump scares in her foreseeable future.

Honoka sighs in relief. “That’s good! Now… _are you ready?”_

Dia did not notice three people appearing from the curtains and taking their places. But at Honoka’s lowered volume and the lights dimming, Dia looked up to see the spotlight on the tall figure in a hat, hands on the mic.

The moment she spoke, Dia’s jaw fell agape not believing her ears.

“Dear Dia. This is from your beloved girlfriend, Honoka and…I guess you could take it as a gift from us too.” The figure raised her head, and threw her hat to the side of the stage, her long blonde hair flowing in her signature ponytail and electric blue eyes smiling.

“A-A-Ayase Eli- How- I-”

“May you enjoy.” Eli nods to Honoka and nods to the pianist.

Dia barely kept her voice down as she gasped, _“Nishikino Maki!?”_

Honoka squeezes Dia’s hand and with the first few notes playing from the piano, Dia had her attention back on stage where Eli sang “Happy Birthday” to Dia.

Usually the song would only take 10 seconds, maybe a little longer, a full rendition might be 3 minutes with all the additional well wishes sung in the song. But Dia felt like it was an eternity, she wanted it to last forever. Having Honoka holding her hand, having THE Ayase Eli, her idol, sing to her, and THE Nishikino Maki playing the piano…

Dia only returned to Earth when she felt a gentle finger brush under her eyes. When did she start crying?

“You’re beautiful even when you cry.” Honoka smiled sheepishly; knowing that was way too mushy even for a birthday.

Dia laughed-cried. “I can’t believe it…”

“Oh, you better believe it~” A new voice floated to Dia and emerald eyes landed on the purplenette who wore a grin from ear to ear. She walked up the stage and without missing a beat – cupped an equally surprised Eli’s cheek, winked at Dia, and kissed Eli.

Honoka’s chuckle was cut short when Dia short-circuited and fainted in her arms.

“D-Dia-chan!?”

“N-NozoEli…is real…” Dia said as she was held by Honoka.

“Nozomi!” Eli chided her girlfriend for causing the birthday girl to be rendered somewhat unconscious.

Nozomi giggles unabashedly. “It’s her birthday gift~”

Maki rolls her eyes with a smile where she sat.

Honoka shrugged as she smiled lovingly at Dia who wore a silly grin in her “fainted” state. “Happy Birthday, Dia-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Dia is a diehard Ayase Eli fan. No way Honoka was not going to gift that to Dia! XD hahahaha**
> 
> **I hope y’all all enjoyed this!! And happy new year to all of you!!**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ ;D (Dia will be awake again to read them with Honoka and everyone who came to surprise her! XD hehe~)**
> 
> **See you next story~!! :D**


End file.
